Tough As Bolts
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Cars Fan Fiction. This time, I'm centering on Sarge. Can an old retired Army Jeep have the capability for love ? I think it's possible. With a new girl named Robin, who happens to be an army brat and a H3 hummer with a luscious burndt orange


Note: Cars Fan Fiction. This time, I'm centering on Sarge. Can an old retired Army Jeep have the capability for love ? I think it's possible. With a new girl named Robin, who happens to be an army brat (and a H3 hummer with a luscious burndt orange paintjob) is about to give Sarge what for !

"Don't you two have V8's ? Come on, I wanna see you eat that dirt !"--Sarge to two pampered vehicles in his boot camp, Cars the Video Game

"When I say jump, you'll ask how high ! When I say march, you'll ask how far !"--Unknown

"Your butts are grass and guess who's the lawnmower !"--WhoWhatWhenWhereWhy, Bobobo

Chapter 1—Army Brat

Robin Hummer had always been used to traveling since she was manufactured. Her mother, Rachel was determined, and a disciplinarian, just like her father. Her father, also a vehicle of war, had been a General in the Army for as long as he could remember. Robin hardly ever saw her father, Andrew but when he came home, she would try to impress him with feats of strength and speed. She had become more muscular and could even lift her own father up when hugging him.

"Holy Ford ! You're incredible ! You've really bulked up the last time I saw you, Robby.", Andrew said, while his daughter held him up in the air, laughing heartily. Rachel, who was a smaller all-terrain vehicle, a Willy's Jeep, chuckled and said,

"Honey, put daddy down."

"Aw, I was having fun !", Robin said, putting her father back on the ground and rubbing him on the head with her tire. She acted like a tomboy, and this wasn't uncommon for her to do, particularly when daddy came home from the front. Her mom, Rachel had served for her country too, during Desert Storm but she was retired from the Army. She was a fitness coach and had her own brand of aerobic DVDs out as well as diet plan. Needless to say, the Hummer family was a well oiled machine and making a good living together.

Chapter 2—On Her Own

Robin had decided to head out on her own for the first time in her life. Rachel and Andrew were supportive, but offered one condition; that she would write back to them as often as she could, whether it was email or by conventional tirewriting. Robin didn't mind those orders. They were easy enough to follow. Being the prepared H3 she was, though, she had packed enough oil and octane jerky to survive on the open road. She also had plenty of credit from jobs in the past to afford whatever accomodations she might need. She didn't make her goodbye long, drawn-out or sappy. Besides, she didn't like anyone to see her cry but it was true that she had a tender heart despite her rugged exterior.

The metallic burnt orange H3 had her golden eyes set upon any place that looked interesting to her. Along her travels, she came across clubs and some recruitment camps that nearly begged her to join them in their efforts to fight. She had to politely turn them down. She wasn't looking for an opportunity to battle despite her patriotism. Besides, she volunteered home and abroad plenty of times on mission trips. She declined gracefully and went on her way, enjoying the twists and turns that the roads, highways and byways were allowing her.

Robin was beginning to become a little weary but she had seen a sign from the interstate on her journey. It read "Ornament Valley: Home of Lightning McQueen and the Radiator Cup Circuit". She wasn't a fan of racing, but it was apparent the community had much more to offer than simply racing. Her eyes became wider when she saw a Boot Camp in the area.

"Yes ! This would be a perfect place for me to workout every day. Convienient ! But, I'll have to ask the owner if I can use it.", she thought to herself while idly coming towards it.

Robin knocked at the door of Sarge's Surplus Hut and soon a rather gruff, ruggedly handsome Jeep greeted her.

"What seems to be the trouble, li'l lady ?", he said, impressed that a woman had approached the Hut. She seemed like the bold, straightforward type.

"Would you mind me working out at your Boot Camp ? I'll be waking up early at the crack of dawn to get a terrific start on the day.", Robin said, grinning confidently. Sarge found himself admiring the Hummer, but then averted his eyes and cleared his throat as soon as she noticed.

"Excellent. I'll be looking forward to seeing you there, soldier.", Sarge said, saluting proudly.

"Oh, you can call me Robin, Sarge.", Robin said, returning the salute. She was really liking Sarge's hospitality. She drove away and felt a slight flutter in her engine. She tried to pay it no heed, but her cheeks were turning red. She didn't want to admit that she was developing a crush for the Army jeep, especially since she had only just met him. She shrugged off this feeling and decided to explore around the rest of Ornament Valley.

Chapter 3—Robin In Action

That night, she had met _everyone_ in Radiator Springs and made so many friends she was beginning to feel more at home. She wanted to find work soon doing some heavy lifting for those who needed a tough lady around to do harsh physical labor. She didn't mind doing some menial tasks to start, because the payoff of doing a job well done was all she needed.

She went to sleep in her own pup tent she set up in milliseconds flat and set up her labtop to an outlet that was near to the Cozy Cone. She wrote her first email to her parents, updated her Blog and went to sleep for the night. It was a little earlier for her to go to sleep but it would make her more prepared for her workout the next day.

The moment the light hit the horizon, Robin awakened before the first chicken crowed. She stretched and yawned, feeling more alive then ever. If she was fortunate, maybe she would see that handsome Jeep again.

She took a leisurely stroll to the Boot Camp and she could hear Sarge and Fillmore getting into another shouting match about "music versus noise". She chuckled a bit thinking how pointless the whole argument was and readied herself at the starting line.

"Ready, steady...GO !", she said, in a mutter and taking off like a shot. The course was challenging but she was going around it as if it wasn't any big deal. Sarge, who was going to join her, stayed back, awed by the Hummer's prowess.

"Dang...", he said, breathlessly, not knowing he had voiced his feelings for her outright.

"Oh, man. Sarge's gotten bitten by the love-beetle bug !", Fillmore said, jokingly, nudging him in the side with his tire.

"Stuff it, Fillmore. I'm not in love, I'm just _admiring_the young lady.", Sarge said, but there was no explaining around his actual intentions.

"Suuuuuure, man. What'd I tell ya ? All ya need is love. If you don't have love, my man, you've got nothing.", Fillmore said, turning around with a sly grin and then leaving his geodesic dome.

By the time she had reached the end of the course, Sarge had been waiting for her.

"I have to say, that was an impressive display, young lady !", Sarge said, complimenting her. She blushed lightly, but didn't feel so awkward blushing in the military vehicle's presense.

"Do you think I can do it again, Sarge ?", Robin asked, curiously. She was wondering how the Army Jeep would respond. It was her intitation towards a challenge.

"Oh, without doubt. But I'd like to see how you fare against _me_, young lady !", Sarge said. "It's a deal, Sarge ! Come on, let's go !", Robin said, with playfulness in her tone.

Sarge and Robin stared each other down at the starting line but as soon as they were off, she was already showing the Army Jeep what she was made of. She had left him far behind in the dust, and she had offered him a gracious amount of time to catch up.

"You've got to catch up with me Sarge !", Robin said, little knowing she was flirting with the Jeep. Sarge then did something unexpected. He tackled her and had her pinned.

"I _caught_you now, missie !", he said, laughing heartily. She hadn't thought of Sarge as the fun-loving type, but she didn't mind being pinned by him.

"Which one of us won ?", Robin said, looking up into the brown eyes of Sarge, catching her breath.

"We're _both_ victorious, sugar.", Sarge said, leaning in to kiss her slowly, gently and lovingly. Robin was caught off guard, but she kissed him back. After being caught in his soft smooches, she had been able to get up and the two looked at each other and simply stared.

"Thanks for that...I needed a good challenge.", Sarge whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome, Four Stars.", Rachel said, kissing him affectionately on the cheek. She drove away, giggling rather girlishly. It was most assuredly love.

Chapter 4—A Military Vehicle _Is_ Capable of Love

In the following days, Robin had caught up on her emails as well as her Blog. She had fallen hard for Sarge and she had never been kissed by anyone before. She had to admit, she _enjoyed_ being kissed. Particularly by Sarge. Though he seemed gruff on the outside, he knew how to treat a lady and could be romantic. But she wondered if her blossoming relationship with Sarge would last.

The next day, Robin began with a quick work out and then started her new job. She worked hard, taking breaks whenever she needed to. In her spare time, she would come to the Boot Camp after work to see how Sarge was.

"Thank Ford you're off work, Robin...", Sarge said, meeting her in a passionate, yet tender kiss.

"Good to see you too, Four Stars...", Robin answered, having to gasp for breath after being left breathless. Sarge was an astonishing kisser. If he didn't stop smooching her so often, she might state to being addicted to love.

"Want to go see a movie tonight ? I heard they're playing Full Metal Ford at the drive in. I'll buy if you like.", Sarge said. Yet another unexpected twist. Sarge could be romantic.

"Sure I would. Thank you Sarge.", Robin said.

"Actually my real name is William, but don't let anyone else know that.", Sarge whispered softly in Robin's ear, and then blew in it jokingly.

"Stop that, it tickles !", she laughed. He was like a pussycat around her but when it came to whipping delinquents into shape or arguing with Fillmore, he was almost dictitorial.

"I am so glad you came into my life, Robin...You've made an old sargeant very happy...", Sarge said, nuzzling the Hummer affectionately from the side. She felt warm, tranquil and at ease. She could stay by his side forever. She now had no doubt that this love would last and her fears melted away like snowflakes on a warm windshield.

The two of them watched a war movie marathon and Sarge went on about the glory days and how he had fought in the past; he had seen a lot of death out in the field. It hadn't hardened him to the point of not caring about his fellow car but whenever he grieved, he would return to his post and cry himself to sleep at night. No one else knew this now but Robin. Robin knew what kind of pain he must've felt because she too had seen horrid things. Nothing compared to what William had seen during his tour of duty. But he was retired now. The only commanding skills left in him were whipping young criminals into shape. If he had to, he could survive off the land and make the most out of a dire situation. But his true romantic nature had been revealed to Robin and she knew that he was the Jeep of her dreams.

Epilogue

To this day, Sarge is teased about his girlfriend Robin but it doesn't get under his thick outer metal shell. They are still dating and quite happy I might add. Not really sure if marriage is in the future for the two love-beetles but even if it isn't they are probably one of the happiest couples that can bee seen in Carburetor County.

From time to time, dear old mom and dad come from way up north down into the west to see how their tomboy is doing. Truthfully she has mellowed a bit since falling for the extremely good-looking Sarge. She was still a precision instrument of heavy-duty labor and put a lot of so-called "hefty" men to shame but she didn't gloat. That wasn't in her upbrining. She was a lady deep down, depite how buff she was on the outside. Sarge had been the only other one who had seen beyond her macho exterior and seen her beauty radiating from within. That was all she ever wanted, and she couldn't have been more fulfilled.

The End

August 10, 2006


End file.
